Gom
Gom is the god-king of the Seck, and the final boss of Dungeon Siege. Biography Before he and his kind were imprisoned within the Vault of Eternity, Gom was a commander in Zaramoth's armies during the time that he ruled over the Empire of Stars. While occupying the land of Ehb, Gom was defeated by the 10th Legion, and was imprisoned along with his people beneath Castle Ehb in the year 845. The Seck remained imprisoned for three centuries, until 1144, when Goblins stole the Staff of Stars from the Legion's Grand Mage, Merik. Unable to discover who had stolen it, Merik went before the Seck themselves to find out if they understood what had happened to it. Realising that without the staff Merik could not revitalize the wards over their prison, the Seck decided to escape and were successful. Gom sent his champion, the necromancer Gresh, north to lay siege to Fortress Kroth, while the rest of the Seck remained behind to seize Castle Ehb. Gom ordered King Konreid to be tortured in an attempt to unlock the Chamber of Stars, which held powerful artifacts from the ancient imperial capital of Illiyara. Before Gom could get his hands on these relics, however, a 10th Legion-backed resistance force, led by the farmer who would later be remembered as Lady Montbarron, assaulted the castle, and freed the king. They entered the Chamber of Stars, and turned the weapons within against the Seck. After a long and arduous battle through hordes of abominations, this group finally confronted Gom himself, and extinguished him after an epic fight. Strategy As the final boss of the original Dungeon Siege campaign, Gom will not go down without putting up a fight; and defeating him can be quite difficult. The battle is separated into two phases. The first is Gom's normal Seck form, where he casts a variety of different spells. After this form is slain, he transforms into a grotesque, demonic entity, and must be defeated again in order to win. In this stage his spells are more powerful, and he summons hellish minions to fight for him and distract the adventurers. Pre-fight * Convert any powerful useless items you can find (e.g. bladed staves, long-backed bows) with Transmute spells into Super Health or Mana Potions. * Have your combat mage cast a few hundred seconds' worth of Group Haste on the party. * Pack the most powerful equipment you can possibly find and use. Melee A significant amount of super-heavily armed and armored melee fighters (4 recommended) is a must to engage Gom with. They will absorb most attacks, including those from Slags, Lava Horrors, and Gom himself. They are the primary durable DPS with which to fight Gom. Weapons that freeze or stupefy enemies are ideal. Be sure to keep them targeting Gom most of the time, however, for he will regenerate damage. Ranged One ranged character with a Long or Punisher Crossbow will help to tie down Gom's minions, and mitigate his regeneration should he move. She will need to be protected by the mages in case minions get close to her. Range Boost cast by a nature mage will help her stay out of trouble. Nature magic These fragile characters are vital to success in killing Gom. Major Heal should be their primary instrument down here, to patch up whatever damage anyone should receive. Invincibility is a nifty level 46 spell that, for a high mana cost, grants temporary invulnerability to the recipient. The spell should be used on the fighters, as they will be taking most of the damage. Should anybody die, Full Resurrect can be used to bring a fallen hero back up to full health and quickly get their equipment back. If the mages themselves are close to death, Respite can be cast for a 60-second break from combat. Multi-spark (L30) and Icefury (L54) are great spells with which to attack Gom's first form. Combat magic Just keep him lofting fireballs at Gom or the minions. If possible, cast Triple Strike and Death Blast on the melee fighters, for devastating explosive results to Gom's monsters. Note: '''Using 'Corpse Transmutation on Gom will NOT prevent him from reviving himself. Trivia * The designers wrote an internal description for Gom, but it probably isn't canon: : ''Gom was just a regular guy who never got any. Let this be a lesson to you. Gallery GomForm1.png|First form GomForm2.png|Second form GomForm3.png|Final form ru:Гом Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Seck Category:Bosses Category:Spellcasters